I'll Be There
by KNDfreak
Summary: Even when you yell at me to get lost, I'll still be there. Oneshot in sparx's pov.


It all started when I first saw you hatch out of the purple egg, and I knew you were different. Hell, you wasn't even a dragonfly because of your size and color. To me, you were just a big purple thing, but that's not why you're different. You're different because when I saw you, a special feeling rose inside of me and I knew....I knew our life would change in the matter of moments. All I could do was blink and smile.

"Brother!" Was the word that came out of my mouth, because I knew you were my bother. Not in blood, no, but still, you were there and when you open your eyes, that's all I could say. You were my little brother. **My** little brother. The size didn't matter, because now, I have someone to play with, bond with, heck even talk with. And you would always listen. You was always there and because of that, I made a vow to myself that I will be there too, like it or not. I was just a child, but the bond we share was greater then anyone could imagine and if one gets hurt, then other does something about it. Not like I could, I'm a dragonfly, but that doesn't mean I couldn't try.

Because I made a vow to be there and I didn't want to break it. You were my brother, my friend, my everything. I couldn't live without you. I needed you to be there to protect me from danger and I needed you because _you're_ the only person I could turn to, besides mom and dad. Even then, I still felt completely alone until you came into my life. You made things better when the worse came. You would always be by my side when I needed you. And now the tables are turned.

You just found what you are and what you can do. You were a dragon. You could _breathe _fire, ice, earth, and many more elements. And that was one very interesting discovery. Then, when the time had came, you needed to go and that just hurts. Despite my cries and my hot headed attitude, I was, deep inside, hurt. It felt like I was being split into two and no one even cared. My own buddy was leaving me in the Swamps and I know it hurts you too, cause I saw you nearly in tears when I left after our little conversation. Mom and dad told you I was being a little hot-headed, but that's not true. I **wanted** you to stay with me, protect me, and let me stay your big brother. I **needed** you there for me.

But then, reality had hit me on the head. After dad talk to me, I remember the vow I made for myself that I promise to never break. I would always be there for you, just like you've done for me. And here I was, breaking it. That hurts as well becaused I _lied_ to myself. Shaking my head, I went to find you and told you what I've discovered. I'm not leaving my best bud side and though, it hurts me to know that I'm leaving the safety of my parents, I have bigger things to do.

Like to protect you.

Sure, maybe, my wise cracking got us into a lot of trouble, but that didn't matter. Half of the things I said was to cover up my fear and worry. If you got hurt by someone, I don't know I'll do. I can't just go up there and beat them up for you, that's suicide. So, making funny puns and jokes was what I stuck with and had been sticking with ever since.

But then she came along.

The she-dragon, Cynder, just had to come along and take over. Forgetting that, you were **my** brother, that, I only came in this joint because of you and your protection. You may say, dragons don't need protection, but even so, I was still there. I was still beside you, but now, it's _Cynder_ that you're worrying about, not good old Sparx. It was never Sparx anymore and I couldn't say that it didn't sting, cause it did. I couldn't say that there aren't times where I thought about it and cried, because I have. I couldn't say that I wasn't jealous that you spent so much time with her that you've forgotten about me, cause I was. _Cynder_ was the one you needed now, not me anymore. _Cynder_ is what you wanted, not me again.

So why am I sticking around?

Because, even if you don't pay attention to me, I'll still be there.

Even when you yell at me to get lost, I'll still be there.

I will always be there, until something happens to me and all I could do is watch from above.

Because I made a promise to protect you and be there for you, even if you are angry at me for it.

You're **my** brother and nothing's gonna change that.


End file.
